In recent years, developments have been made to make computer operations more secure. For example, a device may be allowed to decode certain data, but this capability should not be transferrable to other devices or users easily.
White-box cryptography is a technology in which function evaluations are performed by means of pre-computed look-up tables. This technology can be used to hide the functionality from attackers who may have access to the code of a program. The look-up tables may be designed in such a way that a sequence of table look-ups is performed using different look-up tables, to implement an algorithm. The look-up tables may further be designed in such a way that the intermediate results in between successive table look-ups is encoded by means of random bijections. White-box technology is known from for example “White-Box Cryptography and an AES Implementation”, by S. Chow, P. A. Eisen, H. Johnson, and P. C. van Oorschot, in: Proceeding SAC 2002 Revised Papers from the 9th Annual International Workshop on Selected Areas in Cryptography, pages 250-270, Springer-Verlag London, UK.
US 2012/0300922 A1 discloses a method for generating a correspondence table suitable for use in a cryptographic processing method and comprising storing a plurality of input data and of output data in the table, each input datum being associated with at least one output datum in the table. For each input datum, at least one of the output data is obtained by applying a coding function to a first subsidiary datum and to an encrypted intermediate datum depending on the input datum.